Standing Still
by Sibunashadowhunter14
Summary: What would you do if you had a disease that gave you standstills whenever you were deeply nervous or stressed? What if you woke up after a year to find that you've grown none, your a year behind in school, your father killed your mother and is behind bars, and that your back to the life that has the man who caused the standstill? Meet Clary Fray, a broken love-deprived girl. CLACE!
1. Chapter 1

What would you do? What would you do if you were right on the edge of an unnatural death? What would you do if you had a case which was the only case of it in the world? My name is Clary Fray, and this is the story of how I never woke up.

_It all started when I was sixteen….._

(June 2013)

I was concealed in stranger darkness. I felt the wind under my feet and brushing off my back as I soared upwards. Up, and up, and up. I felt lighter, happier, and free. I didn't care about going down. Down to my family, school, life, him. Not that life was bad, but I prefer life that is peaceful and carefree and with no one who causes me pain. Puffy, clouds surrounded my silhouette, leaving me in a feeling that if I just fall back onto one of these clouds , I could bounce back up again. Their texture reminds me of cotton candy. I look above me and see yet more clouds. The only thing ruining the cotton candy heaven was the sun. Its rays were peaking out behind some clouds, and was giving the heavens the look of paints splattered across a canvas. My fingers move simultaneously, my hand tingling. Yep, I wanna draw it. For some reason, I sense this journey is ending, and I'm right. I'm suddenly pushed forwards and I tumble onto a layer of fluffy clouds.

Confidently, I stand up. I look around. It appears that I am in a clearing. I see no clouds above me, but I see them around me in a circular form. Ahead of me, I see a tall chair. It's gold encrusted and appears bedazzled white shiny, tiny, silver jewels. The light from the sun reflects on them, giving a prosperous glow around it. My hand is really hurting now. My fingers, yearn for a pencil, and fast. I look up and instead of the empty sky I once saw, I see things floating down towards me. I wonder what it is. From afar, it looks foreign. But then suddenly something scratches my pale cheek. I look at my feet and see a single rose. Its petals were fresh and the stem looked newly **c**ut. Thorns were peaking out of its healthy green stem. Concerned, I lifted my hand to my cheek and felt it. When I took my fingers off there was blood. Then suddenly I felt more things falling down upon me. I felt no more scratches, but instead felt the softness of the red, luscious, velvet, petals and the watery touch of the stems. I ran forwards towards the throne, seeking it as if I was being attacked by a flock of birds and the throne was my salvation. I stood before it, not sitting on it. _Why ruin its grandeur with my inperfectionate self._ Instead, I took a seat on the golden steps that appeared to be coming from the clouds to the throne. I watched as hundreds upon thousands of perfect, red roses fell from the sky, carelessly. They cascaded down to the ground covering every single inch of cloud. It truly was beautiful.

Suddenly out of no where a Burst Of light erupted out of no where, nearly blinding me. The light was continual for what seemed like a year. Suddenly, after a long silence, the light had appeared to move and grow in size and diameter. The wind gusts begin to get harder and I clutch the step so tightly that my knuckles are turning white. All around me, I hear whispers. Theres some distinctive ones I can point out, like the smooth cocky voice of my brother, Jon, the caring lovable voice of my mother, Jocelyn, and him, Sebastian. I remove my hands from the stair and hold them over my ears. I don't want to hear him speak. No one wants to hear a lying, cheating, douchebag talk. The winds get harder and I'm forced to uncover my ears and to hold onto the stair again. I hear voices which are no longer whispers. It's a guy talking. I don't know him, but the way his voice seemed homey enough to me makes me want to know him. His voice was like silk, coming out smoothly and with a hint of arrogance morphed in. Suddenly the light starts moving. I see bursts of white light fighting its way through the yellows and the oranges. Then , I see something totally unexpected. A wing.

Startled, I sat back and tried to protect myself with my pale, thin arm. Major protection right?! Suddenly, I feel the wind on my arms cease. This unknown figment of my imagination goes quiet. I don't like it. Silently, I take my arm down from my face and stood up, looking towards the light. I still see a wing that appears to be floating. Then, I'm shocked to see a body come out of the light. He was tall, and glowing a radiant golden glow which is very inhuman. His golden wings give off a glowing light. I had to physically hold my hand down before it started spasming from its need of a pencil, paints, a pen, anything! He looks at me from across the way. Oh, look ! His eyes are golden too! He looks down for a second, his eyes checking over his surprisingly simple, gray tee-shirt and white jeans., then he looks back up. He sends a smile my way. This really must be heaven. Without saying a word, he beckons me over to him. I smile and nod back to him as I keep my eyes on him and make my way down the steps into the pool of roses. As I step on the first one, I'm amazed that I haven't felt any pain. Thornless roses. That would've been nice the first time!

It takes me only but a few moments to make my way over to him. I now stand before him, looking quite mystified and confused. He's about two heads taller than me and looks too insanely handsome to be real. He smiles again and I finally see his only flaw, a chipped incisor. Well, I knew this was too good to be true! I'm afraid to say anything, because of this angel standing in front of me. Is he like my genie or something? If he is, thats too bad because I wanted a blue one! I remove my eyes from his and look at the endless roses on the ground. Noticing where I was looking, he bent down and grabbed a rose from the clouds.

He held it out for me. "For you" he said.

I swear right then and there I could've died, but seeing as I'm already in heaven, I can't do that adventure again. Or can't I? This was the man who was talking earlier. I smiled and felt my cheeks get hotter. The rose was different from the rest. This time, its petals were red,white, and pink. Tied around its stem was a black ribbon in a bow. I take it from him.

I finally get the courage to talk. "Where am I?", I look at him expectantly.

He smiles again and I swear I almost faint. "We're in heaven, Clary"

I'm getting confused. "Wait! How do you know my name?"

His face gets stern. Did I do something wrong? " This is your dream, Clary. This is your own heaven."

I sigh disappointedly. I really thought I had died and gone to a better place. I look down to the ground of roses.

"How long can I stay?", I ask.

"How ever long you want. Its your decision."

I'm baffled. I want to stay here forever, but I wanna go back. Jon needs me. "Do I have a choice to go back?", I ask wearly.

"All of this is your decision. Whether it is to stay or to go." .

I look behind me at the golden throne. I don't know why I did, but that's what I did. Then, I look back at the golden angel in front of me. "How long have I been 'out?'" I ask curiously.

This time he does something I never expect. He reaches his hand across and caresses my cheek. "Far too long…" he whispers in a dream-like state.

I sigh. I've been in paradise for far too longer than I deserve. "I would like to go back", I said, "But I wanna ask you something."

"Anything", he replies back.

I look at him in the eyes confidently. "Are you real?"

He looks back at me seriously and replies," Yes, Clary, I'm real."

I perk up slightly. "Will I ever see you again?"

He smirks and replies, "Maybe, but rely on fate for our futile lives to cross."

I sigh in disappointment again. "I wanna go back...uh-"

"Jace", he finishes for me.

I smile. "Take me back, Jace."

The last thing I see is Jace's heavenly face, staring at me with a gentle smile worn upon his face, before darkness takes me.

So..I should probably introduce myself.

My name is Allie, short for Allison

You might know me from Instagram or from Wattpad but if you don't my usernames are:

Instagram; forever_love_hoa_fanfics

Wattpad; sibunashadowhunter14

My life is not all about fanfics but I love writing them!

I will be asking Questions at the end of every chapter if you so wish to answer them, and I hope you do.

Unlike most people I won't ask for reviews, but they are awesome if received!

Please follow my Instagram and my Wattpad!

Updates will be sorta frequent, it all depends on homework and whatnot.

-Sibuna!


	2. Chapter 2

At first I felt nothing. All I saw was darkness penetrating my sight. I tried to move but my fingers and toes felt like they were glued together and hands were pushing down hard on my arms and legs. I was completely immobile. It wasn't the fact that I couldn't move that frightened me, it was the fact that I couldn't feel my heartbeat. Was this dying? Was this what it felt like to never see the light of day? Am I done? I involuntarily sigh and inhale. Then my ribs burst with pain. I was losing air. BREATHE CLARY BREATHE! After a few seconds of regaining my breath I was breathing normally. What kind of sick dream is this? My head begins to lighten up and finally I can see some light. The light itself resembled a spotlight. There appeared to be specks of dust visible in the light. My body is still immobile but the light advances towards me and wraps around me like a blanket. I look ahead of me and see that the light is pouring out from a window. The frame was wooden and painted white and sitting on top of the ledge was my sketch pad and your basic number 2 pencil. . My hands felt relieved. Finally, I can draw! But I still can't move. This angers me. What's wrong with me? Why can't I move! I'm growing frustrated.

"WHY AREN'T YOU WORKING!" I yell frustratingly at my body.

I feel my face becoming red with anger. "Please!", I yell to no one in particular, "help me!"

I try and thrash my arms and legs around but they just feel numb and useless. I could imagine myself hanging my head in defeat. So here I am in dream number two with completely useless limbs and my sketchpad and pencil sitting there on the window ledge mocking me. Oh what a wonderful life! Then the light goes out, it's dark again. I inwardly sigh. Well, there goes my hope! Out of the darkness I can faintly see the smooth edges of the window which is just kinda there. It's not on some kind of wall but maybe it is? At this point I really shouldn't care about if the window is hanging off a wall or not but it has come to that point. I need help and I can't get some. Normally, I'm a pretty dependent person but I'm letting my protective walls down. I need a savior.

As I think this to myself an image comes to mind, Jace. I know that there is no way to get him to save me now. I mean, he's still in cotton candy land heaven and for all I know I could be at the bottom of a ditch or something. Jace….Jace. I imagine myself picking up that sketchpad that was on the window ledge and grasping the pencil firmly as I flipped through all the years of used paper and endless drawings until I at last found a clean one. I feel something happening to my hand. My hand was buzzing and it feels like its come back alive and working after its been murderously chopped off my arm. I can actually feel the sensation of holding that number two pencil and starting off lightly on that piece of paper. I can now feel the comforting roughness of the classic sketchbook paper in my hands and I feel my fingers moving every once in a while to smudge something or to run a hand through my curly red mob of hair. I feel like a person learning to walk or to listen to noises for the first time. I feel generally happier as I am sort of back to my favorite thing that kept me sane all these years. I can picture an image in my head of what I'm drawing. It's an angel, obviously. His body is sculpted carefully and with strong edges and turns. His muscles appear strong and belong to a strong-built body. His hair was long and ended at the bottom of his chin. I drew it so his hair had a wind-swept look to it. As I sit there and look at the work I've done I instantly feel attached to the work. I feel like I want to run my fingers through his hair even if the drawing is two-dimensional . AS I finish his body I begin to make his features more exact. I drew in abs under his shirt and I gave him a sense of empowerment. I drew his wings ,behind his back, wide and fair. The feathers were carefully placed and appeared smooth and soft, heavenly. I finally worked on his face, his angular jaw, his gleaming eyes, his arrogant smile. I see it fully now, what I've been drawing, Jace. I feel myself smiling as I look back at this finished drawing, I'm overwhelmed with pride.

Then, all of a sudden the drawing is ripped out of my hands forcefully. I look up and try to see who took my perfect drawing from me. I see no one, just darkness. Confusedly, I look around to see nothing. I'm still in a blank room. I could imagine myself looking extremely confused at the moment. All of a sudden I am pulled out of imagination and I'm back into the lonely some darkness, where I cannot move. I still see that stupid window across from me. What is it's purpose? How is is supposed to help me? I just wanna go home! Suddenly, a blinding light seeps through the room. I wanna shield my eyes but I just can't do so. I try to close my eyes but alas, they too don't work. Then I see something in the light. It's slowly getting bigger and bigger and bigger. Then I see it, its a person, an angel, Jace.

I feel my eyes widen. He's here! He's actually going to save me! I try to motion him over to me but I can't do that. When he's fully arrived I can see him looking at me in a strange way. It would be strange to see a girl you just met be stuck motionless in a dark room, but never the less I understand. He swiftly walks over to me and gets a good look over of me.

Instead he says "In a bit of a predicament are we?".

I groan at his cocky tone when he said that. "Yes, I am. Now can you please help me out and tell me where I am?"

He gives me a stern look but does not do anything. "I don't know where you are, thats a first because I simply know EVERYTHING! Now, the getting you out part.." he sighs as he thinks and then finally reaches out for me with his hand and hold it onto my immobile arms. I try to look down but whatever this force is is really getting on my nerves now. I feel a slight sting of pain that spreads throughout my body. I almost cry out in pain but I bite my lip to prevent from doing so.

He then looks at me. "Follow me", he said simply.

I nod my head and stop completely. Wait! I can move! Whatever he did worked! Quickly, I move my fingers and my toes and almost cry because I can finally move.

"Thank you!" I exclaim rather loudly. I run up and hug him. I can't believe I'm saying this but it feels so great to move. Now the other problem, getting out. After I release him from the hug I look at him seriously. "How do I get out?", I ask.

"Follow me" he reiterates. He holds out his hand to me and I take it. He guides me forward towards the window. The window! Of corse! He leads me up right to it and stops.

"This is where I leave you" he said to me.

I look down. "well, I guess this is goodbye."

He lifts my chin up. "Until we meet" he said.

Now I'm filled with happiness, "When?" I ask.

"Soon". Thats all he says before pushing me softly towards the window. I notice now the other side of the window is getting brighter, like a light bulb. I give him one last look before I put one foot through followed by the other.

Clary's eyes opened slowly and lightly after having a good nights sleep. She closed them again wanting to return back to the place where she had a friend. _Soo_n, he sai_d, I want to meet him now!, _she thought_. _Her eyes then opened again as she quickly heard the sound of something beeping. She looked over and instantly regretted it. Her neck felt stiff and unused. She kept her head to the side as she glanced over and saw white walls and curtains and a heart monitor beeping at a rate a normal heart should go. She moved her head so that she was looking towards the ceiling, which was white as well. _why am I in a hospital?_, she thought. She lie like this for a while, every so so often moving a part of her aching body. She looked in front of her so see a table at the foot of her bed which was covered in cards, pictures and little notes left for her. She tried to sit up but stopped trying when it really hurt her. She sighed then lie awake in the depressing hospital loneliness for a few more minutes before she heard a door open. She raised her head slightly to see who it was and instantly smiled, Jon. He walked casually into the room like he's been here a million times. His face looks tired and his hair looks was wearing a suit which was very uncharacteristic of him, and it looked nice on him. In his hand he held a vase full of daisies, different colors of flowers ranging from red to deep blue and baby's breath. He opened the door to Clary's room and didn't even seem to notice she was awake. He set the flowers on the loaded table before going to the side of the bed to take her hand. She saw him not even look up at her but just kept his eyes to the ground. Then he started talking.

"He was found guilty Clary. That filthy bastard was found guilty."

Clary then felt the power to let her presence be known even if she had no idea what he was talking about. She squeezed his hand. Jon looked up at her and his jaw dropped to the floor, his eyes filling with unshed tears.

"Clare-bear! Y-You're awake!" He said softly. He instantly got out of his standing state and got down, hugging her to him. She could feel his tears falling on her cheek and on her hospital gown.

"What's going on?" Clary asked.

Jon withdrew from her and said, "I will tell you everything later okay? I'm going to get someone to check up on you! I'm getting you out of here!"

Clary couldn't help but smile at his excitement. She nodded at his proclamation of getting help. Jon reached over to the table and grabbed her sketchbook and a pencil." I thought you might want to draw again when you wake up."Jon said.

Although still confused, Clary nodded and took the familiar sketchbook and pencil in her hands. She watched as he left to find a nurse and then looked at her sketchbook. Quickly, she flipped pages until she found an empty one, but as she was flipping pages, her fingers stopped on this one page. There, on the page, was her drawing of Jace which she made when she was dreaming. Her eyes widened and she was starting to freak out. She pushed past it, however, and saw the true beauty in it. As she was occupied with looking deep into the drawings eyes she failed to notice her room door open and to hear a gasp. She turned her attention to the nurse when she heard her talking.

"Your awake! I can't believe it! It's a miracle!" She exclaimed. She ran over to Clary and checked her vitals and her monitors before asking her a few questions.

"Okay, I'm going to ask you some things and you have to answer okay?"

Clary nodded.

"Whats your name?"

"Clary Fray"

"What year is it?"

Clary thought about this for awhile "2013?"

The nurse, Patricia, wrote this down.

"Who was the last person you talked to?"

"Why are you asking me these questions? I was only asleep for one night? Why am I in the hospital? Where are mom and dad? Jon please! Whats going on?" Clary finally broke.

"Clary" both the nurse and John said. They looked at each other and the nurse motioned for Jon to continue. "You were in a standstill"

Clary was in shock. "Again?" she groaned. "How long"

Jon noticeably paled. "A year".


	3. Chapter 3

~August 14th 2014~

"I'm gonna love ya, until you hate me"

"And I'm gonna show ya, what's really crazy"

"You should've known better than to mess with me harder"

"I'm gonna love ya, gonna love ya, gonna love ya"

"Like a black widow, baby"

Clary, now the age of twenty barely listened to the lyrics of the song as she sat in the passengers seat of her and her brothers shared car. Today she is starting her senior year of high school at Iris High. This would be her second year attending this school. After she had woken up, Jonathan and her moved to New York and they lived under their Uncle Luke's roof. They did this because of the loss of their parents and because neither Clarity nor Jon felt like answering questions ab0ut Clary's one year absence. Jonathan had gotten into NYU, for his football scholarship and now was entering his second year. Life had been rather peaceful since they had moved states. Clary had been doing fine except for the fact that she was smaller than everyone there. She had to repeat her second year of school because she had spent that time in her standstill. She hasn't been an any more since. Because of this, she is a year older than any of the students in the school.

She looked out the window to see the groups of people gathering in different areas in the school yard. There was the book nerds, who sat under a tree in the courtyard and constantly had stacks of books next to them. There was the Broadway wannabe's in which everyday they would wear different musical or play shirts and sing songs or recite lines whenever they could, they stood in a group huddle near the left side of school building. At the moment there were about nine people in the group. Each person had a different shirt on so far. There was Hairspray, Wicked, Les Miserables, The Lion King, Hamlet, Mama Mia, The Phantom of the Opera, Cats, and The Little Mermaid. There was the gamers, the nerds who whenever they weren't looking at a school book were looking at a gaming device. There was the football jocks, the high-strung idiots who were all considerably handsome and had some slut hanging off them almost every second. There was the loners, which well.. is self explanatory. Then there were the plastics. Kidding! No but seriously! The group consisted of four sluts who basically are bitches to everyone and think they could shove anyone to the ground and make everyone feel awful. They consisted of Kaelie, the leader, Seelie, Aline and Camelle. They are another subject for another time! Finally, there are the stranglers. They travel from group to group getting all the information, walking around, spreading secrets. You can thank these lovely people for the decrease of trust in the world.

Jonathan, who was sitting next to Clary, nudged her shoulder lightly. Clary had her attention ,now, fixated on her brother instead of the social classes of students outside on the campus.

"Listen, Clare-Bear, remember to calm down and to not get yourself into a situation you would regret later. Don't tell anyone about them! Just stay with Simon okay?"

Clary noded "Okay" she replied.

Jonathan smiled and kissed her cheek, "Good, now go kill 'em tiger!"

Clary laughed at this and shoved him softly. She grabbed her bag from the floor in front of her and opened the door. "Don't kill yourself!" she told Jonathan teasingly.

"Gonna happen someday!" Jonathan teased back.

She shook her head at him and closed the car door. She turned towards her school and heard the car drive off and stranding her there. She sighed and accepted her fate and started her way to find Simon, her only friend. She slung her turquoise and white striped backpack behind her back and held it with one strap. She knew where he would be and her assumption was correct. As she was walking past the big oak tree on the campus she felt a hand on her arm pulling her back. Familiar to the touch, she laughed and started to fake struggle against the arm. .

"SIMON STOp", she yelled with fake fear.

"NEVER!" Simon teased.

They both fell into a contagious laughter as SImon finally let go of Clary's arm.

"what up little Red!", Simon exclaimed.

Clary shoved him and laughed as he fell to the ground.

"Not funny!"

This made Clary laugh harder. She offered her hand to help him up. As he started to reach for it she pulled back and laughed at his frustration.

"Oh Simon! What could I do without you?!" by now she was howling in laughter.

"Shut it Fray and help me up!"

Clary rolled her emerald eyes. "Fine!" she groaned. She gave him her hand and pulled him up.

He easily towered over her. Anyone could. She was a petite size of about "5.4" and she'll most likely always be this way. She looked at Simon, a proper eighteen year old, who had messy, curly, brunette hair and a pair of black-rimmed glasses. He wore a black shirt that said "South Park" in charactures of an arrow pointing down and then a picture of the animated park from the video game and blue jeans. She smiled at her geeky friend as she remembered her outfit which was a plain gray shirt and black skinny jeans. She had her flaming red hair down today. She wasn't very fashion forwards yet she looked decent enough to go outside.

"Any plans today?" Simon asked.

Clary went into deep thought about nothing before shaking her head no.

"Can you come to the band practice today? That is if you're free?"

Simon and his neighbor Eric formed a band awhile back and in a word they are…..decent. They have their days once in a while and nearly every week they change their name so basically no one knows who they are. This week they are "The wasted federalists".

"Sure I'm probably going to get loaded with homework even if it is the first day. Don't be disappointed if I don't show up. Okay?"

Simon nodded his head. "Okay."

Then the sounds of hell broke loose, the school bell.

Clary and Simon both groaned before telling each other goodbye and parting ways, Clary to English class and Simon to Science. Thier homerooms are their first class they go to.

Clary nearly ignored everyone as she walked to her classroom and sat in the very back. All around her, her fellow students were hugging each other and asking how their summer was. Many people were seen reserving seats for their friends or being fellow loners like herself. Clary noticed, however, there was one argument. It was between two theatre people. Its the usual argument. The one that goes" You were supposed to wear such and such today and not match me". Or the other one that goes "You were off pitch or your voice broke". Clary so desperately wanted to yell "Its the circle of life get over it!" But then she would be included in the little clique and thats NOT what she wants.

She pulled out from her backpack, which was slung over the back of her chair, her English notebook and a pen. She quickly pulled out her sketch pad and a pencil as well. She hurriedly flipped to the back of the sketch pad until she found an empty page. She hovered her pencil over her piece of paper before starting to draw and getting lost in her own world. It seemed almost inhuman. As she drew nearly all sound ceased and she could only hear the sounds of her pencil moving like an ice skater in an ice rink. It seemed like only a few minutes later when she just stopped and looked at what she had done. She saw the rolling mystifying clouds and the sun peaking out from behind. She saw the golden throne glistening in the sunlight. Then she saw him. His face still pierced distinctively in her mind as she had remembered it. She noticed his angel wings, shaped and formed like knives with feathers shadowing each other. He was offering her a smile which was full of peace and adoration while running a muscular hand through his hair. His eyes were the most catching though. They transfix you. The more you stare at it, the longer you keep your eyes attached to it.

Clary was pulled out of her dream-like state when the teacher, , came into the room and started talking with his loud commanding voice. He was a round man with a round pale, decrepit face. His mustache and goatee were lined and filled with almost all gray. He wore an out-of-fashioned outfit which was a striped red and yellow-orange shirt when a green vest buttoned, a golden pocket watch hanged out of his front chest pocket with the chain looping in and out of the pocket, and some ironed gray pants with brown polished shoes. He was balding slightly with little flares of hair flying up. He was one of those teachers you know?

"Good Morning class!", fake enthusiasm was oozing its way through every word. "How was your summer?" He waited about a second before continuing. "Good. Now, as Seniors I expect you guys to be setting examples for the rest of the school to follow with. Understand?"

The class nodded their heads simultaneously.

"Good now I have another announcement. We are receiving two new students today. I expect you to treat them with respect. Come along children!"

Two students walked into the room. One was a girl with long black hair and was stunningly beautiful. She wore a tight purple shirt and short black shorts. She looked as if she could be a supermodel. Right away, many boys were drooling and were wolf-whistling. Clary rolled her eyes at this. She looked at her sketch book one more time at the boy who she still hasn't met yet and looked up. The second student was a male with golden hair and tan, muscular skin. He knew he was something because he looked as if he took pride in his walk. He wore a plain gray shirt and ripped white jeans. Clary took a double take. Ferociously, she looked from her sketch pad to the boy waking in and receiving all the attention from the girls. She nearly had a heart attack.

'IT'S HIM!', she thought. 'IT'S JACE!'

He looked up at her at that moment and she was transfixed in his golden eyes. They both stayed like that until she forced herself to look away, judging her outfit harshly right now.

"Now why don't you introduce yourselves?" Mr. Starkweather suggested.

The girl nodded and smiled. She turned to the class. "Hello! I'm Isabelle Lightwood".

She looked to Jace then who was still trying to get back inlign with Clary's eyesight. She came forwards and nudged him bringing him back to planet earth.

"Oh. I'm Jace. Jace Lightwood."

He flashed one of his smiled which made every girl swoon. All except one…. Clary.

She was out of the room and gone just like that before he even opened his mouth. And the funny part…. Nobody noticed.

Hi guys! Sorry I didn't update last week! I was really busy! Now I'm back!

I realized that I missed the question last time so there are going to be two this time! Feel free to answer!

What book are you reading/recently read?

A: I finished the Selection series and ITS AMAZING! I recommend it for anyone who hasnt read it yet! Currently I am reading Four.

What are your top 10 favorite broadway musicals?

I LOVE BROADWAY! LIKE SERIOUSLY! okay…

Les Miserables

Wicked

The Phantom of the Opera

Hairspray

The Lion King

The Little Mermaid

Love Never Dies

Newsies

Chicago

Annie

Okay I also forgot the i do not own The Mortal Instruments stuff. So… I DONT OWN IT!

******-Sibuna! ******


	4. Chapter 4

**She ran as fast as she could. As much as she had wanted to see him, she was definitely not ready to see him right now. The air was growing thicker as she passed another corridor to the girls bathroom. She stopped right outside a group of white lockers with the words "Go Eagles!" In red lettering with a gold outline. She leaned against the lockers clutching her hands to her chest. Her eyes were dotted with black specks. She tried getting air but was finding none to get. Her ears were ringing, her hands trembling, her chest heaving. She fell on the ground still trying to get hair. The black dots were becoming more vivid and bigger. "No", she croaked out, "Must… s-stay...awak-e". She knew she had to calm herself down and quick. Any more of this and she could fall into another standstill. This was how the last process went, except when she woke up she just remembered falling asleep, not the pain she felt while enduring the standstill. She tried looking around for anything to calm her, but turning her head gave her a headache and a feeling of numbness began in her head. She managed to look at the window across the hall from her and saw the beautiful sun cascading over an array of many flowers. It was calming, but just not enough. As much as she hated to admit it, she needed Jace. She needed to see his perfect face. He was her calmness and she didn't even know him. He was her calmness and he didn't even know it. She started to writhe on the need-of-cleaning white granite floors. Her knees were pulled up against her chest and she was trying calming breaths, but they too weren't working. The blackness was starting to overpower her vision. She heard a pair of feet running towards her. It wasn't until she heard her name and a flash of gold before the darkness overtook her for the first time in two years. **

**She felt stiff. She knew she wasn't dreaming because she could sense practical surroundings around her. She felt herself lying on a soft surface. She felt, most likely, a warm blanket around her. She felt like she was actually sleeping. She huffed air out through her nose before slowly peeling her eyes open and taking in the light instead of the dark. As she opened her eyes, she closed them quickly and opened them, blinking several times before deciding to keep her eyes open. She noticed right away that she was not in a hospital, which was great! But she was no where familiar. The room she was in was very small and she was lying on a soft cot. There was a little table by her bed which had a glass of water on it and a white wash cloth. The blinds were half closed and half open. Around the room there were posters about health and a particularly creepy one with a large colan smiling and it had big eyes. The lettering on the top of the poster was in red and it said "Keep it clean, say no to the drink." This of course was pertaining to alcohol. She sighed as she realized that she was in the nurses office and not kidnapped in a hidden location. She rested her head back on the stiff pillow and sighed. She wanted to get up, but she didn't want to go back to school. How long has she been in here anyways? She looked over at the clock on her right hand side and found it pointing to 12;03. Lunch. Now she really wanted to get up. Food, along with art, was one of her passions. Eating it of course. She started to push the covers off her feverish body when the door opened and she sunk back into the bed. She sighed with relief as she saw that it was only Simon. He was holding paper sacks in his hand and looking very worried. .**

**"****Oh thank goodness Fray, you're okay." His voice was clouded with relief. **

**"****I-I'm fine Simon." She rubbed her head. "What happened?".**

**Simon moved further into the room, sitting at the end of the bed. "I'm not sure, but this rude blonde kid told me you were in here".**

**Clary sighed and rubbed her head. "Does Jon know?"**

**"****Yeah, I called him. He should be here any second."**

**"****Thanks Si,".**

**Simon gave her a comforting smile before the silence was broken by Clary's grumbling stomach. He laughed as her face flushed a light red color. **

**"****Don't worry Clary, I got you some food."**

**He took his sack from his hands and gave it to her. "You still have to go to school after lunch though. Sorry."**

**Clary laughed lightly. "I wouldn't expect anything more."**

**She looked through the sack and noticed an apple, a peanut butter and jelly, and a babybel cheese. **

**"****Thanks Si."**

**"****No problem. I just decided that I will eat lunch with you so.."**

**He scooted on the bed next to Clary and crossed his legs over hers. They found this most comforting and something that made them feel like kids again. He opened up his lunch sack and Clary noticed the same thing in his bag as the same in hers. She rested her head against his shoulder and ate her sandwich peacefully. She was sort of glad that Jace was not the one who she saw when she woke up. She just wasn't ready to see him yet. Maybe tomorrow, but not yet. They stayed in silence for a few minutes, remedying the peace and quiet of a crazy day. **

**"****Hey, Fray?"**

**Clary looked up at Simon and replied "Yes?"**

**"****Do you know why or how you got in here?"**

**Clary sighed and remembered seeing Jace's actual face for the first time. She remembered running down the hallway, but that was all. She knew what happened to her, she just didn't want anyone but Jon to know. She didn't want to be treated like a child because she was "sensitive to stress and anxiety". Even if this meant lying to her best friend, she still couldn't spill. **

**"****I..", her voice broke, "I remember going to class and then running out b-because I didn't feel well. When I was running I-I saw black and gold, then I fainted."**

**Simon was puzzled. Black and Gold? How interestingly unusual. **

**"****Thats weird", he pointed out. **

**"****I know…"**

**There was another awkward silence until a few moments later when the door busted open and Jonathan walked into the room. He looked concerned and tired, like he normally is. **

**"****Clare, oh thank goodness you're okay"**

**Clary sighed ,relieved. "Yep here I am!"**

**Jonathan then turned to Simon. "Uh… Simon, can you excuse us for just a few minutes?"**

**Simon nodded his head vigorously before getting off the bed and going outside the room, shutting the door in the process. **

**After Jonathan made sure the room was locked he began talking. **

**"****Was it a standstill again?"**

**Clary nodded her head. **

**"****What happened? Did you see him?"**

**"****No I didn't. It-It was something else."**

**"****What was it?", he was now sitting on the edge of the bed looking at her in an interrogating way. **

**Clary sighed. She really didn't want to tell him, but he was her brother. He would also think the reasoning was stupid, she thought. But he will understand. Maybe. So she started.**

**"****When I was in the first standstill I was dreaming that I was in heaven. There was this guy there. He had golden hair and was an angel. He told me that he was going to be meeting me in the future and I thought he was joking. Apparently he wasn't. He was in class today Jon. I couldn't take it!" **

**"****So wait, this guy is real?"**

**"****Yes Jon, thats exactly what I'm saying".**

**"****Woah, freaky!"**

**"****I know!"**

**He was looking fascinating and weirded out at the same time by her story. **

**"****Okayyy so that happened, but thank the angels you're awake and okay!" He leaned over and hugged her. "I couldn't stand to not have you for another year."**

**She smiled into the crook of his neck. "I couldn't either". **

**"****Now lets get you back to class now shall we?" He held out his hand to her and helped her up. **

**She popped her neck and rolled her shoulders back, stretching her body so that she could move. "Lets go".**


End file.
